Numerous factors affect the accuracy of arrow dispatched by a bow. While a bow and arrow system may look simple, complex forces are at work when an archer releases an arrow from a bow. First, the bow string tracks the center line of the bow, thus the bow itself obstructs the most desirable path to the arrow unless the bow includes an arrow window to eliminate for this factor. Old long bows have been modernized and newer recurved bows along with the compound bow, now all have arrow windows with an arrow shelf allowing an arrow to track true with the bow string path.
Next, the drag of the archer's fingers on the bow string when the latter is released, pulls the bow string out of alignment with the limbs of the bow developing lateral forces on the arrow nocked on the bow string, as the arrow tracks through the window.
However, the most complex forces occur on the arrow as the archer releases the bow string. The sudden propulsive force on the arrow nocked on the bow string causes the arrow to flex. In fact, the flex is so significant that the feathers do not touch the front arrow support on the bow. This flexing is sometimes referred to as "archer's paradox". The arrow seems to bend around the rest or shelf on which its head was at rest before the archer released the bow string. This flexing develops an oscillation in the shaft of the arrow during its flight and this oscillation, and archer's paradox, is more pronounced as the length of the arrow shaft increases.
Also, the feathers or vanes of the arrow can contact the sidewall of the window of the bow introducing slight deflecting forces on the rearend of the arrow which decreases accuracy.
Arrow rests with tongues and spring-loaded plungers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,096 have helped to reduce the problems resulting from deflection caused by the feathers or vanes on the arrows, especially in arrows using plastic vanes in place of feathers. Such devices have helped increase the accuracy of archers. Even sophisticated shock absorbers, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,764 have been employed to help stabilize the dynamics of an arrow as it leaves the bow.
The current invention can reduce the above problems by a secondary rest (overdraw rest) located aft of the bow nearer the bow strings which allows the archer to use shorter arrows. This overdraw rest allows the archer to have the full draw of the bow string while using shorter arrows without the loss of safety and combined with improved accuracy.
Thus, it is the general purpose of this invention to provide archers with a new device which allows the use of shorter arrows to achieve greater accuracy with bows.